


Ishgardian Fun

by thesecretcultist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Group Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretcultist/pseuds/thesecretcultist
Summary: The Warrior of Light takes time out and stumbles into a surprise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Ishgardian Fun

“Thancred!” Your moans echoed across the stones of the hidden bedroom adjacent to Ser Aymeric’s chambers.

Your invitation back to Ishgard has caused a stir of emotions to well inside your mind—and your body. The chance to see Aymeric and Estinien and perhaps conclude some flirtatious ideas Ayeric had alluded to when your time afforded. They understood that your duties as the Warrior of Light kept you away quite often but you longed for Ishgard. Then Thancred had offered to escort you. Joining a liberation army had taken its toll and if you had to admit to yourself traveling with Thancred would help quench your thirst.

He had ravished you once before at the Waking Sands behind a set of pillars with his hand over your mouth to muffle you cries of ecstasy but that had been long ago. He was always a flirt in need of his next conquest but apparently you held a special place in his heart.

“Enjoying yourself?” He smacked a riding crop firmly across your backside. 

Hanging from chains, naked and wanting, you begged him to take you.

“We have a surprise for you and until such time as they are ready I have to make do with stoking the fire inside of you.” He slid his hand down your belly between your thighs, feeling the pool of desire inside your body caused him to moan. His mouth met your breast where he suckled till your nipples were pink and tender, causing the ache between your legs to intensify.

“Maybe they won’t mind if I have a little taste.”

Your legs were over his shoulders as he roughly positioned you so he could have better access to what you wanted so desperately, to feel release. He devoured you hungrily, his tongue flicking across your folds, dripping inside you to drink your lust, before he began his assault on your tender pink bud. 

“Ahhh!” Your gasps and moans were quickly silenced by a pale, long fingered Elezen hand. 

“Could not wait to quench our thirst could we?” Estinien’s breath was slightly louder than a whisper in your ear even though his comment was directed at Thancred. 

“Ser Aymeric will be joining us shortly.” Estinien ran his hands down your back in a slow carefully calculated motion that caused you to give your release to Thancred’s hungry mouth.

His fingers lingered on your lips as you took the tip of each digit in your mouth. His restrained gasps caused him to grind against your backside, eager for entrance. The bookcase concealing the hidden door opened and in stepped Ser Aymeric.

“How is this to be a surprise when you have begun without me?” His voice was honey to your ears, the Lord of the High Houses accustomed to the silver tongued words of a politician. But he was so much more than that, he had fought with you side by side to defeat Nidhogg and to reclaim Estinien’s soul and body from the dragon’s dark influence. 

“So how is it to be, Aymeric?” Estinien and Thancred were mostly unclothed and fighting to keep from stroking their hardened cocks.

“Let her down from the chains and take her to the bed. I would be full glad to enjoy the delights between her thighs.” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Tis only fair we take our turns, that is if she has no objections.” Thancred was carrying her to the bed.  
“Would you be averse to taking us all—hard cocks filling your exquisite body?” Estinien removed his small clothes releasing his burdened erection as well.

Thancred was already on the bed lying as she sucked at his thick manhood. Aymeric was removing his official armor, followed by a long slow stroke to his cock. 

“Shall I go first,” Aymeric was approaching the bed. 

He sheathed himself slowly into your cunt, filling you with his thickness before his needy thrusts began. Aymeric was desperate for your touch, pulling you off Thancred’s cock to turn you over, pulling your hair and beginning his assault. His beautiful Elezan features dropped their mask of calm as he claimed you again and again. 

“I believe it is my turn.” Estinien was rubbing a scented oil on to his fleshly lance before urging you on top of Aymeric to ride him. He then slid his cock into your tight pink hole. 

Your screams were immediately silenced by a repositioned Thancred who had parted your lips to slid his hardness back into your mouth. 

“Is this the wanton pleasure you crave, my love?” Aymeric’s voice was pointed by the thrusts upward into your warm, aching womb. 

Estinien continued the assault between your pale white cheeks as you felt the pleasure building inside you. Having the two men in tandem rhythm thrusting into your needful body caused you to orgasm intensely in both openings as you cried out around Thancred’s cock.

“Tis my turn to feel the pleasures of her body—other than her mouth that is.” Thancred winks at you.

A rearrangement of bodies and you are speared on Thancred’s hard flesh. He is on his knees, your body wrapped around him, holding tight as he takes you roughly, teeth grazing your neck as his pants and moans turn to growls in your ears. Pure strength keeps you held against him as he chases his pleasure whilst pulling you hair. Your body gives into his, your climax now covering Thancred’s thick member. Faintly you hear moaning as you regain your senses. Looking to your right you see Aymeric on his back, Estinien sucking him hungrily. You come again at the sight of the two beautiful Elezen enjoying each other, the contractions of your womanhood milk the seed from Thancred. He drops you back on the bed in a haze of wonton abandonment, as you feel Estinien’s tongue part your mouth kissing you deeply with the taste of Aymeric lingering on his lips. 

You mewl as he pulls away washing his cock meaning he wishes to spill his seed in you as well. Aymeric takes you from your thoughts with kisses on your pale thighs, parting your legs to thrust back inside you. He’s close to filling you with his own seed, the thought of having all three men come inside you sends you back over the edge as you feel Aymeric pulsing inside you, spilling his seed as well. The world seems black but full of stars, you feel lips on your mouth again biting for entrance. You are thrown on your belly and your hips roughly pulled upward. The seed of two men dripping from you, as the third thrusts his lance inside your aching sex.

Estinien is rough, taking you like a beast in battle. He pulls you further upward until your back is against his hard, lean body—one hand on your breast the other tangled in your hair as he snarls in your ear. He fucks you like a rutting animal, the other two watching cocks in hand as you unravel into a drooling mess. Estinien’s assault does not stop. As you cry out his hand covers your mouth to muffle the screams. Your body is sore from the ravishing of three men but cries for more of their pleasure. A tongue brushes your clit, you look to see a hungry Aymeric lapping at you as Estinien empties himself into you. Your body arches in climax once more at the pulsating feeling of his orgasm and the ministrations of Aymeric’s tongue across your tender sex and Estinien’s cock. 

“Are you sated?” Estinien whispers in your ear. 

You collapse into Aymeric’s embrace carrying you to the washroom to clean you of the three men’s seed. A warm bath has been drawn for you to which he lowers you in and begins to gently wash you, his long fingers eventually finding your quim, which he massages until you unravel and then carefully cleans off the come. He joins you, washing himself, dark hair clinging to his face. You admire his beauty and tenderness toward you, knowing he is a fierce warrior on the battlefield of the Temple Knights. You are both dried and he carries you to his bed on the other side of the secret passage, past the room where the debauchery with the four of you had just occurred. 

A cleaned Estinien waits as Aymeric lays you between himself and the other Elezen, Thancred long gone now that the fun is over. You lay still and tired as the two lovers hold you between them. Estinien kissing you deeply as Aymeric kisses your head. Sleep comes quickly, as the cold chill of Ishgard is held at bay to your naked skin by lavish covers and the two warm bare skinned bodies against you.


End file.
